Wake Up
by Konoe3
Summary: Naruto meets Sasuke again in unexpected place.And unexpected things are gonna happen :-    Trashy summary :-D


So, my first Naruto Fanfic is here! Nothing good, actually but I was watching some AMV on Youtube and this popped in my head. Try to enjoy :-D And by the way, my first language isn't english,so if there are any errors,tell me and I'll correct it.

* * *

''Huh..?'' Young ninja heard some noise spreading all over the ruins of some old temple he have been in. He listened to that noise. Footstep, was it? He turned to the source of that noise and widened blue eyes. He never expected that person to be there. Before young man could do anything, he felt unexpectedly warm palm on his forehead and cold blade-edge on his neck. He swallowed.

''Sasuke…what..?'' he managed to mumble. Cold voice spoke from behind him.''You were always awfully slow, Naruto.'' Blonde ninja sighed. It came again. The time of meeting with his friend he couldn't and still can't save. ''Sasuke…listen…I need to talk to you.'' Sasuke laughed with his unique cold laugh that almost made Naruto cry. He still didn't get how could his friend became something like that.''Talk? There's nothing to talk about, Naruto. I need to kill you to sever this bond.'' Naruto scowled. ''Bond? Are you talking about our friendship? Then why don't you hurry and sever it already? I'm the only one left anyway.'' Sasuke looked at blonde head.'' The only one left?'' This time laughed Naruto, but it was rather sad laugh.'' Yeah, everyone gave up on you. I'm the only one still believing in you.'' Sasuke put his sword away and turned Naruto to himself.

'' Why? Why couldn't you finally give up as well! Why do you…still believe in me?'' he asked now face to face to Uzumaki. Naruto looked into dark eyes. '' I won't give up. Not until one of us dies. I can't give up. '' Sasuke stared on him. It was almost painful for him to hear that after all he had done so far someone still wants him back. '' Are you stupid? I'm your enemy. The worse enemy you have.'' He said. '' I said I can't give up. I wish I could, I wish I could just forget everything, forget about you, but… I just can't.'' replied blonde. Uchiha watched face of his friend. He can't ? Naruto sighed. '' Maybe one day I will abandon you and tell you how you disappoint me, how you hurt me. That you're the worse scum I've ever met. You sacrificed everything you had for some stupid pointless revenge. Your village, your sensei, your best friend. You would be better off this way. But for now…'' he made another said smile. '' I can't.''

Sasuke just stared at him, feeling his heart beating so fast . This guy…made him remember how he actually lost everything for his revenge although he never admittedit. He looked to the ground as he sheathed his sword.'' Why can't you just die and make it easier for us both?'' he whispered. Naruto didn't say anything '' Why it has to be so different with you? I killed many people, including my own brother, but still I can't bring myself to kill you. Why don't you just die?'' he asked quietly and looked up, punching blonde ninja in his face .Naruto didn't even step back. Sasuke bit his lips and hit him again.''I hate you…wake up and face me! Don't play dead because maybe some day you will be! Why can't you try and face me,Naruto?'' he shouted as he kicked him into stomach. Naruto stepped few steps back ,holding his stomach, looking at Sasuke ,but still staying quiet.''You always keep saying you're my friend and you'll bring me back! I hate it! I hate that you still believe!'' he came and grabbed Naruto's jacket, pulling him closer.'' Come and kill me,kill me Naruto!'' he yelled.''Or go and die, because I can't kill you!'' he closed eyes as he felt tears running down his cheeks.'' Why don't you just die and leave me alone?'' he whispered desperately. Uzumaki smiled with sorrow in blue eyes.'' If dying means I won't see you ever again…than I simply can't die.''

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard that. He looked into that blue eyes. Naruto moved his hands and embraced Uchiha. Black haired boy just stared with tears in eyes as he was pulled closer. '' Maybe I would kill my friend if he asked me. For sure I would die if my friend asked me to. But I won't die without you, and I won't kill you, Sasuke…'' he said quietly and tightened the embrace. Sasuke curled his fingers into orange jacket as he leaned closer and rested his forehead against Naruto's.''Naruto…I…'' Blonde ninja just looked at him , crying.''Why did it have to turn out this way,Sasuke?'' he asked quietly. Uchiha leaned even closer , almost pressing his lips against other ones.'' Because you have the right and ability to become my perfect enemy.'' He said as he pushed Naruto away. He turned back and walked away. Uzumaki's hand reached for him,but it was too late. Only his words reached Sasuke's Uchiha heard his name, he wiped out tears of his eyes.

''Sasuke!'' called Naruto and sat up,his hand reaching into nothing.''Huh?'' he looked over the room when he realized he's home, in bed, in the middle of the night. He put his hand down and wiped tears away. His room was quiet as always. Naruto was there all alone. Sasuke wasn't there. He never felt so alone as now.''It was just a dream…'' he whispered as he lay again.''Sasuke…''

Uchiha quickly sat up in his bed. His breath was fast. He looked at his trembling hands just in moment to see the tears falling on them. He lay down again and noticed his cushion was wet. ''I was crying from sleep,for real?'' he asked quietly,looking at the ceiling.''Would you believe it…Naruto?''


End file.
